


It Will Rain

by InfiniteAlexisA



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adorable, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Music, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteAlexisA/pseuds/InfiniteAlexisA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles were two inseparable forces of nature when it came to each other, from the moment Derek had claimed Stiles as his wolf wife when they were seven they were as close as two people could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Rain

Emotions are complicated. Complicated to feel, complicated to deal with, and definitely complicated to explain.

Music, on the other hand, can convey any emotion possible with its intricate chords and tender patterns, bringing truth and beauty into the world. Specifically this world, this world where everyone is born with a small heart shaped speaker on their chest over the actual thing. These speakers played music that matched the mood someone was in, when the music started playing around the age of 6 or seven they could not turn the music off, the more intense the emotion the louder the music played. With feelings displayed through music, this world full of stereo hearts was a world of very little secrets.

The stereo hearts have one main purpose, when two people fall in love, find their soul mate as some people say, The stereo breaks. It stays broken until the two people confess their love for one another. When this happens the hearts repair themselves and start to play the same song in perfect synchronization.

Stiles Stilinski was the sheriffs hyperactive kid and was a joy to all those around him, his stereo heart often played fast pace bouncy pop music. The smile on his face always matched the smile on his heart and if he wasn't playing a pop song he was loudly playing pop punk music, Fall out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, All time low, or The Ready set could be heard blasting from his chest on a good day. He almost never played anything too heavy or deep, not unless he was around Derek Hale, resident werewolf and all around grump.

Derek’s heart almost never play music loudly, he mostly played Arctic Monkeys or 21 Pilots, they were both musicians that could convey any kind of emotion with their music. He had a bad habit of playing the song "Sail" around Stiles just so he could watch the teen yell out “You can blame it on my ADD baby!” and throw an arm around Derek.

"I literally love that song" Stiles told him laughing and singing along with the song as they entered their school building. Beacon Hills High was a place that was always filled with music; recently the school had entered a streak of students finding their soul mates.

"Hey bro!" Stiles said patting his brother and best friend Scott on the back.

"Hey guys." Scott said smiling shyly at them picking his book out of his locker, he still wasn't used to Derek hanging around but he wasn't as hostile as he was when they had first been introduced. "what's up?" He asked looking in between Stiles and Derek.

"Nothing much” Stiles shrugged “just..."

"Being awesome?" Scott and Derek finished for him.

"Yes sir!" Stiles’ heart started playing Everything is Awesome loudly and a few people sent his a fond smile as they walked past him in the hallway.

Scott chuckled and shook his head “Later bro.” He said shutting his locker and turning around only to run right into Isaac.

"Whoops." He said stumbling backwards slightly.

"Sorry man" Isaac said recovering from the bump himself, when they looked at each other they both smiled gently and there stereo hearts started to play Kiss me Slowly by Parachute. they smiled brightly at each other intertwined fingers and walked away without a backwards glance at Stiles or Derek.

The two teenagers were slightly uncomfortable being in such close proximity to real love, they coughed awkwardly and continued their walk to class, Stiles gave Derek an awkward hug and walked into his classroom waving good bye to the bigger teenager.

"Hello Stiles" Allison smiled, walking up to him, her stereo playing some Italian techno music.

"Is that...we no speak Americano?" Stiles asked, "that was my favorite song for such a long time!"

Allison’s heart got a little bit louder “I love this song so much, it just makes me want to dance.”

"So Allison.” Stiles leered at his friend “I see your heart is working again, who popped it?"

She blushed blushed and her stereo heart changed songs.

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be, a reason to start over new,and the reason is you._

Stiles knew that song, someone had been playing that song constantly about a week ago...

"Lydia!" Stiles snapped his fingers at Allison, she blushed and turned her music up louder.

Stiles patted his friends shoulder "I knew it, good for you. She’s amazing."

Allison smiled at him fondly and almost skipped over to her seat in happiness, her heart still playing the same song.

Stiles sat down in his seat next to the wall and sighed. He was happy for Allison and Scott and everyone else that found true love in the past few months. He really was, but he couldn't help feel a little lonely with all these happy couples walking around playing their heart songs, when would he find someone to love him? Without noticing it his stereo heart started to play Disasterology by Pierce the Veil. Heads in the room turned towards him in concern, it had been years since anyone had heard a sad song come from Stiles involuntarily. The teenager was staring off into nothing, he didn't even notice the change in the atmosphere, he was so lost in his own thoughts.

He had seen everyone walking around in pairs lately, holding hands or kissing in the hallways. Danny and Ethan, Aiden and Kira, Heather and Mike, Thomas and Alyssa, The more people he remembered the louder his heart seemed to get, the feeling of sadness pouring threw his soul.

 _"At least"_ he thought to himself _"I have Derek to suffer through it with me."_ His heart became lighter and a bit quieter as he started to think about Derek. Derek and Stiles were two inseparable forces of nature when it came to each other, from the moment Derek had claimed Stiles as his wolf wife when they were seven they were as close as two people could be.

Stiles smiled slightly, as he thought about Derek, his stereo heart becoming quieter as it started to change into a slower song. Stiles couldn't imagine life without Derek. Everyone knew how close they were but some were opposed to the friendship after what had happened to them a few years ago, Scott for one was disapproving.

Scott thought that they were going to end up having a repeat of their first and only fight, Scott didn't know what had happened, he just knew that Stiles and Derek both fell into a deep depression and didn't talk for years until they bumped into each other in therapy. They spoke about the fight for the first time in years, the fight they had after Stiles’ mother had died when Derek’s mother had refused to give the dying woman the bite and Derek had stood by her side in agreement. The Hales didn't bother asking her why she wanted the bite or how she had come to know that they were werewolves, they just sent her on her way and threatened to kill her and her family if she told their secret to anyone.

Looking back on it Stiles would have given his life to take back all the words they had exchanged that day, the years after the fight were some of the worst of his life. He knew that he was justified in the events of the fight but it almost wasn't worth it when he saw Derek on the ground, outfit muddy and torn, crying on his knees by Stiles' feet in the rain while Stiles looked at him with unforgiving, dead eyes.

Dead, just like Stiles mother lying in the grave a few feet away.

Dead, just like Derek was to Stiles at that moment.

Stiles gave a dark chuckle, the rain was what had stuck in his mind so many years later, ever so cliché, it had been raining that night. Every biting word that fell out of Stiles' mouth was punctuated by the thunder and lightning around them. Even worse was the feeling Stiles had when he looked down and saw that Derek's eyes were copying the clouds, heavy rainfall was coming from them and there was nothing he could do about it because he had made Derek cry like that and at that moment he didn't even care. Stiles vowed to himself that Derek would never have to rain again.

Stiles let out a small yell as looked down in surprise when he felt an unpleasant tingling sensation, his speaker was broken...

"Stiles!" Ms. Blake said laughing, "Good for you! Who broke it?"

"I don't... know" Stiles said as he looked down at his chest and poked the broken heart.

"How do you feel?" someone asked tilting their head slightly.

"I feel like...my heart...” He licked his lips in concentration and tried to speak again “Its kinda like when you pull a rubber band too far and it has to snap back to it’s other half or it will break. I feel like my heart is too far away from is other half."

"Stiles…” Allison said quietly "that was pretty deep"

Stiles just shrugged and got up to leave the classroom.

"Where are you going Stilinski?" The teacher asked with a bemused smile.

"To find my other half." he said over his shoulder as he picked up the pace and jogged out of the room, he slowed to a walk a few minutes later as he walked down the empty hallway. He let the feeling in his heart guide him, knowing which way to go without thinking about it. His feet picked up speed with the beating of his heart, it was beating faster and faster with every step he took.

"I'll be back," Derek said as he exited his classroom, his stereo also broken. "I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going."

"Derek!" Stiles yelled running towards him and jumping into his arms, Derek laughed and caught the teen easily.

"Get down you dork." He rolled his eyes.

Stiles laughed and jumped back down putting his arms around Derek's neck, he leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

"What did I tell you about breaking things Stiles?" Derek asked, his tone fond.

"That I should fix what I break." Stiles grinned leaning forward until his lips were almost touching Derek’s

"Well then get on with it" Derek whispered against Stiles’ lips.

"I love you Sourwolf" Stiles whispered

"I love you too Motormouth."

Stiles laughed joyously and crashed their lips together, feeling warm as his stereo heart start to mend. His heart and head went light as he felt Derek melt at his touch, he sighed happily into the kiss as his stereo heart started to play music in perfect sync with Derek's. They pulled away at the same time to hear what song was playing.

_If you ever leave me, baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

Stiles smiled and kissed both of Derek's eyelids "I never want to see you cry again."

"Never want to see me cry huh?" Derek said softly tightening his grip on Stiles’ waist.

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_

"Never" Stiles said his music getting louder "I wanna take all your pain away, if you ever cry then I'm not doing my job."

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_

_To keep you by my side_

_To keep you from walkin' out the door._

"Your job?" Derek tilted his head to the side, pressing himself even more into Stiles’ chest and smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Stiles kissed Derek one more time and then Derek picked Stiles up bridal style, He laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck as Derek walked out of the school building with him in his arms "My job as your super awesome soul mate, duh."

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds_

_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

_Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain_

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm on a fluff only diet.
> 
> My AO3 name is also my twitter and insta name, feel free to follow me on both/either  
> I'm Stilesinatrenchcoat on Tumblr, follow me!
> 
> Please like and comment! Even a smiley/sad face comment is good, feedback helps so much


End file.
